Big Bad and Bloody
A group is singing Summer Nights. Then somehow most of them gag blood Summary Coming soon... ' ' Characters Emonga Noah Princess Bubblegum Marceline Finn Jake Lumpy Space Princess Melody Tabunne Wildberry Princess Jemmy Dawn Problems and cures 'Emonga' Problems: 'blood was coming from lungs upper part of right lung was totally damaged '''Cures: '''removed that part of the lung 'Noah ' '''Problems:'blood was coming from lungs double vision and spewing 'Cures: '''6 pumps of oxygen 'Marceline Problems: 'blood was coming from lungs breathing problems seeing white heart slows down '''Cures: '''hole in the throat 15 minutes in the tub of iced water 19 shocks 'Lumpy Space Princess Problems: 'blood was coming from lungs hallusination heart slows down '''Cures: '''10 minutes in the tub of Iced water 4 shocks 'Finn Problems: ' 'Songs Summer Nights Remember what you said Quotes Lumpy Space Princess: *Coughs blood* Emonga: are you okay LSP? we better get you to the hospital Marceline: *coughs blood and drops to the ground* Princess Bubblegum: thats a great look for you Marceline: You don't say. *sucks red from the blood on her face and burps loudly* It tastes awful. It tastes like mucus Emonga: we need to get you *coughs blood* I mean us some help. (beeping) Emonga: Who is having a problem? Noah? Noah: not me Emonga: PB? Princess Bubblegum: not me Emonga: Jemmy? Jemmy: Chirp chirp (not me) Emonga: Marceline? Marceline: *wheezes* Emonga: Marceline! Marceline: *wheezes* ( Tabunne and Melody dash over to Marceline with tools sticks scope down her nose slice a hole in her throat beeping stops and Tabunne and Melody walk away) Emonga: wow this is tragic. Many of us have had lots of problems maybe some of us will die. Noah: don't be rediculus we'll all be fine (everyone else nods) Emonga: I'm not sure about that. Look at Marceline. Marceline: (in a screechy voice) I'll be ok, Emonga. I promise.*coughs* Emonga: How do you know? Lumpy Space Princess: We'll be ok. You just have to believe.*pets Emonga* Emonga: Marceline, how are you doing? Marceline: *face turns flushed and red* Emonga: Marceline, are you okay? Marceline:*switches to her eyes seeing the light growing bright* Emonga: Marceline? Marceline:*screams and runs up to the wall and bangs on it* I WANNA GET OUT! *groans and bangs her head on the wall 3 times* I WANNA GET OUT! (Tabunne and Melody get out the restrain and push Marceline down on the bed and strap her down) Emonga: Marceline Marceline: I WANNA GET OUT! Emonga: Marceline Marceline: HELP ME EMONGA! Emonga: MARCELINE! calm down. let me take your temperature. Marceline: TURN OFF THE F**KING LIGHT Emonga: Tabunne you heard her Tabunne:*turns off light* Emonga:* brushes Marcelines hair around her ear and sticks the thermometer in her ear* Marceline:*groans* Emonga:she's burning up Emonga: *pours ice into the tub* (Tabunne and Melody put Marceline who is still tied up into the iced water) Wildberry Princess: *knitting and singing my favorite things* Jake:*arm turns into a balloon* Marceline:*whimpers and tries to break free* Princess Bubblegum:*reading* Could you please keep it down? Marceline: *groans* I have to go pee really bad. Princess Bubblegum: *looks up from book* You do know there isn't a bathroom here. Marceline: I'm gonna pee in the water Princess Bubblegum: *drops book in the iced water* What!? Marceline: I'm gonna pee in the water Pirincess Bubblegum: *gasps* (Marceline loses the stressed look on her face) Princess bubblegum: *reaches for the book* wait! Don't ruin the water yet! Marceline: Too late. You are probubly gonna have to wait til I'm done. Princess Bubblegum: ugh Princess Bubblegum: *covers face* Why does my eye feel warm? Finn: You're covering it. Princess Bubblegum: No seriously. My eye feels really warm. Finn: *grabs PB's elbow* Take your hand off of your face. (Finn removes PB's hand from her face only to find blood on it and sees that her eye is bleeding) Finn: OH NO! (Tabunne and Melody enter the room and notice that PBs eye is bleeding) Trivia *this is the order in which they coughed blood Lumpy Space Princess Marceline Emonga Noah Finn and Jake Princess Bubblegum Jemmy Wildberry Princess *this is the order in which they were released Emonga Jemmy Noah Lumpy Space Princess Princess Bubblegum Finn and Jake Wildberry Princess Marceline *Marceline had the most problems thats why she was the last to leave the hospital *Marceline cried alot in confessional *Noah said "I'm really proud of you" was a reference to kid nation wen Sophia said "Mom, I've got something to tell you" both cried while speaking Errors *Marceline was able to talk fine without covering the hole in her throat *When Noah and Emonga kiss part of Cody's ear can be seen through the tube Gallery Marcgagblood.png|Marceline gags blood Emonga sad 2.png|LSP comforts Emonga when she doubts that they will survive Such silence.png|Noah and Emonga have a moment together and Noah cries a little bit.... Noah blushes.png|... and blushes ..... Noah Emonga kiss.png|.... and they kiss. Marcy fever.png|Marceline's face turns red and flushed Iwannagetout.png|"I WANNA GET OUT!" ~Marceline Bug check 1.png|Emonga skims around Marceline's body for bugs Marceline arrives.png|Marceline jumps out of the wheelchair and grabs her axe bass Category:Adventures